


The Right Feeling

by bibuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibuddy/pseuds/bibuddy
Summary: A fic based off of the song ‘Turning Out’ by AJR. May be a bit weird, but I wanted to try it.





	The Right Feeling

Keith watched the stars as they flew past, the colours slowly blending as his vision blurred. He was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep. There was just… A feeling within him that was making him unbearably uncomfortable, and the cause was the very lion he was flying, or rather, the lion he had put on autopilot. He had been curled up in his seat, just staring at the floor. He couldn’t bear to look at the purple projections that were alerting him to the damage Lotor had caused, not could he bear to look at the flight sticks or the console or- or anything, really. Keith could feel tears building up behind his eyes and forced his attention to the stars and planets they were speeding by. He just wanted something to distract him. He just wanted to keep the tears away. He just wanted everything and everyone to be safe. Keith stared at space, just trying to let his mind wander for a moment. He allowed himself to be captivated by the stars and swirling galaxies, and drifted. Just drifted. And then, among the nearby balls of flame and the distant white twinkle; Keith noticed… a body. A person. They had boosters and were flying towards the ship. Keith grabbed his flight stick and rushed towards the person, opening the black lion’s mouth in order to pick them up. As he neared the person, they turned their boosters off allowed themselves to drift into the mouth of the black lion. Keith launched himself out of the seat to check on them. What if they were hurt? Other Galran forces were still out there, and whether they had heard of Lotor’s defeat or not, they would still be fighting ferociously with each other. He stumble towards the cargo bay, legs feeling like jelly, before crashing into-

 

“Lance?” Keith blinked, trying to focus the figure in front of him. It was definitely the blue-uh, red paladin in front of him, still dressed in his armour. “Wha-Why are you here?” Lance shrugged, and his gaze dropped to his feet.

 

“I don’t- I just thought- maybe you needed company?” Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance was a terrible liar.

 

“Yeah? Well forget me. I-I’m fine. Just go back to your lion and just- just get some rest,” Keith said, ignoring the way his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He tried to pat Lance on the back gently, but ended up half slapping, half shoving him away. 

 

“Oh. Well, that’s… That’s great. I just…” Lance froze, his back to Keith. Keith watched him awkwardly, waiting for him to return to his lion. A few minutes passed, and Lance was still stood there in a trance. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, still not walking away, and Keith opened his mouth to alert Lance that he hadn’t moved for about five minutes, when Lance turned sharply and locked eyes with Keith.

 

“What if we don’t, Keith?” Keith recoiled. 

 

‘What?”

 

“What if we… what if we don’t make it back to Earth? It’ll be slow going without the wormholes, and stray Galra forces are still out there! An-and what if we run out of supplies and don’t find a planet to land on? Or the only planets around don’t have anything edible or drinkable on them? I just.. ” Lance sighed, and took a few steps towards Keith, until could he was close enough that Keith  see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Keith opened his mouth to comfort Lance, but closed it again. He wasn’t Shiro, whose speeches were heartfelt and inspiring. Anything that came out would be generic and useless. Instead, he just looked into Lance’s eyes. Normally, he could get lost for hours in the deep blue flecks that stood out in Lance’s baby blue eyes, but this time he just stared at the tears that threatened to spill out. 

 

“Is that why you came?” Keith finally asked. “To just… talk?” Lance shrugged. 

 

“Maybe.” He shook his head, and stepped away. “Look… Keith, I just needed to tell you something. I guess all the ‘we won’t make it’ stuff was kind of a prerequisite. The thoughts just came, and I mean, what have I got to lose by telling you? We’re rivals, right? Man, that makes this kinda weird, doesn’t it? Does it? Have you ever thought that it’s weird that a tight knit team like Voltron ever had ri-“

 

“Lance!” Keith interrupted, bracing himself for whatever Lance was about to say. “Just say it.”

 

“Uh, right. Well I thought I’d just tell you that I never hated you, or really wanted a rivalry. In fact, it was kinda the opposite. I’ve liked you since the Garrison, Keith. I just thought you were too cool, and smart, and maybe a bit too emo to-!”Keith cut him off by grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. He felt Lance’s muscles tense. The boy probably thought he was about to pin him to the ground. But as the seconds ticked by, he felt Lance relax and slowly wrap his arms around Keith. Keith had expected Lance to push him away, or even for him to push Lance away, but they just stood there. Arms wrapped around each other like nothing could go wrong.

 

“Thanks, Lance. I guess I’ve always sort of liked you in that way too,” Keith said quietly. Lance gasped, and pulled away from the hug, grabbing Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“Wait, really? I never thought you would! Man, my charms even worked on the stone-cold Keith Kogane! Wait until I tell the others! If you want to, that is.” Lance laughed and jumped up and down. “It’s like a fairytale! Well, not really. We’re in space. But I can practically hear the birds singing!” Keith grinned at Lance, but felt something gnawing away in his stomach. Was it- disappointment? But why?Even if he’d never realised, he’d liked Lance since-maybe day two? Why couldn’t he see sparks flying? Why hadn’t  _ he  _ heard the birds singing? Why wasn’t his black-and-white world suddenly becoming colourful? Wasn’t his heart supposed to be beating so fast? Wasn’t he supposed to feel butterflies in his stomach? But compared to Lance’s outburst, his mind was just.. quiet. He could feel the silence of outer space in his stomach, not butterflies. 

 

“Uh… Keith?” Lance asked, interrupting his stream of  thoughts. Keith looked up at him. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just-I’m not feeling it. Not feeling sparks flying, or birds, or whatever I’m supposed to feel.” His gaze dropped to his feet.

 

“Hey, hey! You aren’t  _ supposed _ to feel anything!” Lance took Keith’s hands into his own. “Just safe and happy.” He smiled. Not his ‘ladies’ man’ smile. A smile that made Keith feel like he could do anything with Lance alongside him. They were a pair. Red and blue. And Lance did make him feel safe and happy. Keith grinned back.

 

“Safe and happy… yeah.” He leaned in a bit, happy but scared he was going to chase Lance away. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered. Lance giggled, and before Keith could apologise, he picked up the smaller paladin and kissed him. Lance’s lips were like porcelain compared to Keith’s chapped ones, and they were slightly sweet. Keith kissed back, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. For the first time in a few years, he felt happiness and warmth spread through his insides. After all the fighting, leaving Voltron, being a blade-he finally did feel happy and safe. 

 

“We’re gonna make it back to Earth, Lance. This isn’t the end of our journey. We’re still going strong, and I don’t know about you, but I’ve now got everything to lose.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This might sound weird? Idk i had the idea and wanted to try. This is probably the only chapter.


End file.
